


La persona adecuada

by YNAkuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Relación establecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Es obvio que sí está enojado, ¿cómo no estarlo?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 6





	La persona adecuada

—¿Noct?, ¿estás enojado? —le pregunta desde la cocina.

—No lo estoy —responde.

Prompto no dice más y termina de servirse un vaso con agua antes de regresar con él al sofá de la sala.

Es obvio que sí está enojado, ¿cómo no estarlo?, desde que empezaron a salir el joven blondo no le ha dejado besarle una sola vez y ese día no es la excepción. Ha intentado besarlo tres veces y las tres veces el menor ha evitado el contacto. Pensó que se acostumbraría y que eventualmente Prompto cedería, pero no ha pasado ni lo uno ni lo otro.

¿Podría ser que no se sienten de la misma manera?, le parece imposible, tomando en cuenta lo nervioso que se hubo puesto cuando le pidió salir juntos... aunque ni siquiera esa vez pudo besarlo. ¿Acaso no ha sido lo bastante directo con él?, salen los fines de semana, le invita a su departamento para quedarse a dormir, tienen relaciones, ¿quiere algo más que eso?

—¿Por qué evitas tanto que te bese? —opta por ser más directo.

—De-debe ser tu imaginación —tartamudea.

¿Tiene el descaro de decirle eso?, sin duda creería que se lo ha estado imaginando si tan sólo no fuera bastante notorio que no quiere que lo haga, reacciona de manera abrupta cada vez que se acerca a su rostro

Mira de reojo al muchacho, está sentado muy cerca suyo jugando con su teléfono celular, no se molesta en ver la pantalla, sólo ve su perfil y fija su mirada en los labios ajenos, están ligeramente separados y el tono rosado de éstos le figura más rojo. Quiere besarlo. Pasa su mano izquierda por atrás del otro, sobre el respaldo del mueble, y se inclina un poco, su frente toca la sien derecha del rubio y llama la atención del mismo, quién gira un poco la cabeza, curioso por lo que hace.

—Prompto... —dice bajo su aliento, sus labios muy cerca de los ajenos.

De repente el joven lo interrumpe, se dobla un poco hacia enfrente y alcanza el vaso que ha dejado sobre la mesa de centro.

—¿Ves?, acabas de hacerlo —nota con fastidio.

El de pecas no responde y tras dar un trago a su agua vuelve a dejar el vaso en la mesa antes de acomodarse en el sofá, momento que aprovecha para tomarle del rostro.

—¿Por qué lo evitas? —aprieta sus dedos sobre las mejillas del blondo y aunque se ve un poco gracioso no puede ignorar su enojo.

—Yo no... —balbucea, apenas puede hablar bien con sus labios presionados de aquella manera.

Truena la lengua y se acerca al otro con la intención de besarlo pero Prompto entremete sus manos y le empuja con ambas por la barbilla, obligándolo a voltear hacia arriba.

—Deberías besar a la persona adecuada.

Aquello le hace aflojar el agarre que mantiene en él y parpadea varias veces, procesando lo que ha escuchado.

—Alguien como yo.... un plebeyo como yo no puede estar contigo.

Le parece que su voz está a punto de quebrarse y no lo entiende —¿Por qué aceptaste entonces? —pregunta indignado.

—¿Eh?

Está cansado de esto, a veces Prompto podía ser un poco desesperante. Toma ambas muñecas del rubio y lo empuja hasta acostarlo sobre el sofá, mantiene sus brazos inmovilizados, presionando sus muñecas contra el asiento del mueble. Mira sus ojos azules fijamente y aunque todavía quiere besarlo, se reprime, suspira y apoya su frente en el pecho del otro.

—¿Adecuada, dices? —susurra, no sabe si el blondo le ha oído —, ¿querer besarte no te hace la persona adecuada?

Siente al muchacho dar un respingo y percibe su respiración estropearse. Levanta la cabeza y alcanza a ver los ojos del otro, lucen vidriosos.

—¿Por qué estás saliendo conmigo? —le mira desde arriba, mantiene el ceño fruncido, quizás el que está a punto de llorar es él. Prompto no le responde pero advierte cómo algunas lágrimas se desbordan —, quiero estar contigo, Prompto. ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro?

El gesto del rubio se descompone y se deshace en llantos debajo de él, lo escucha sollozar y su quebrada voz le pone mal.

—Prompto, ¿qué sientes por mi? —puede ver los orbes azules detrás de las lágrimas, brillan como gemas. Se inclina y apoya su frente sobre la ajena, intenta calmarle, hacer que se relaje —. Tomaré la responsabilidad, no tengo intenciones de dejarte.

—Eres... demasiado amable con este plebeyo.

Detesta que se llame a sí mismo de esa manera pero antes de que pueda decir algo el rubio vuelve a hablar.

—Por eso me gustas, Noct —dice con una voz ligeramente ahogada, producto del llanto, y le sonríe mientras algunas lágrimas siguen bajando por sus mejillas —Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida... contigo. Perdón por ser una carga.

Niega con la cabeza —Sólo... no te guardes estas cosas.

Prompto asiente y se aleja, ayudándole a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Lo ve limpiarse las lágrimas y lo interrumpe, pone una de sus manos en la mejilla del otro y siente el tacto húmedo en su piel.

—Entonces, ¿puedo besarte?

El blondo se avergüenza, su nívea piel lo hace evidente; la piel debajo de sus pecas se pinta de rojo y poco a poco se extiende el color hasta llegar a sus orejas. Frunce los labios y con la mirada fija en algún punto que no sea él le responde afirmativamente.

Sostiene su rostro con ambas manos y se acerca lentamente, por un instante sus ojos zarcos se fijan en los azulinos del otro, lo ve cerrarlos justo antes del contacto y lo imita. Junta sus labios, presiona los del blondo con los suyos, el tacto es terso y piensa que se sienten mejor de lo que hubo imaginado.

Al separarse Prompto le mira aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, verlo le provoca sensaciones en el pecho que le quitan el aliento, y piensa que definitivamente no podría estar con otra persona.

**.**


End file.
